


Forte

by kalyri



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, incest warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalyri/pseuds/kalyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shenanigans ensue… in the piano room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forte

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I’m just borrowing them for a bit of fun.
> 
> Warnings: Incest.
> 
> Notes: Lol. It’s sex on a piano. No plot. I felt smutty tonight. And um, any spelling/grammatical errors are mine. I don't like proofreading because of reasons.

-x-

It had started out plenty innocent. Anna had sat on a chair beside the piano and was happy to listen to her older sister play the large instrument. But as the time moved on, Anna found that she couldn’t listen, her eyes were glued to the movement of Elsa’s body as she played. Fluid and beautiful. Just as musical as the sound that filtered into the air from the piano itself. And that seemed to light a fire deep within the redhead.

 

It had started out slow. She’d caressed Elsa’s curves, caressed her breasts, her thighs—all the while, Elsa was told to continuing playing. With no one else in the room, Anna knew that she could get away with this. But Elsa knew that the door were not locked, and that someone could walk in at any time—although she didn’t worry about this for long. Anna’s caresses quickly grew more heated, as her lips descended from Elsa’s hair, to the side of her right cheeks, so just behind her ear… down below her ear. She lingered just at the skin that connected Elsa’s neck and shoulder, sucking and licking and kissing until a nice red mark remained—evidence that the queen was claimed. Elsa would reprimand her later… but only half-heartedly. Her hands continued their dance over her dress.

 

It had started out soft. Moving softly over Elsa’s lips, moving through the slickness that was beginning to pool there. Her fingers danced over her clit, applying enough pressure to cause her sister to falter in her playing, to gasp and to whimper, pushing back into the body of her younger sibling that stood hovering over her from behind. After enough torture, she moved lower. With her hips, Anna pushed Elsa forward, closer to the edge, giving her the room she needed. “Keep playing.” She muttered into her ear, before turning her lips back to the skin of her sister’s shoulder and neck. Elsa continued to play, faltering onto a misplaced dissonant chord when Anna’s fingers finally entered her.

 

It had started out quiet. Other than the music, there was no other sound. Elsa wasn’t particularly loud during their private moments in their shared bed, so Anna didn’t expect her to be vocal in the privacy of the piano hall. But as Anna continued to play her sister like her sister played the piano, she noticed something. One—her sister was no longer in the right mind to play the piano as she neared orgasm; and two—Elsa was moaning, and whimpering louder and louder into the stagnant air the hall. “Shh… Elsa, someone might hear.” Anna chuckled into Elsa’s ear.

 

It did not end slow. No. Now they had moved. After Elsa’s first orgasm on the bench, Anna had motioned for Elsa to get to her feet. Leaving her hands on the piano’s keyboard, she bent the older woman forward and entered her from behind. Using the fingers of her right hand to pump into her sister, she used her left hand to grasp at Elsa’s left breast and pull it from her dress, massaging it at she alternated between entering her sister and circling her clitoris. And soon her sister was moaning through another orgasm as her hands moved along the piano’s key to find some sort of grasp that eluded her.

 

It did not end soft. No. They moved to the bad of the piano, Anna threw her sister against it, and fucked her from the front. She used her hand to pump in and out of her sister, squeezing at her nipples as her breasts lay on the outside of her ice dress. Her sister’s hands pulled at her hair, scratched at her neck and back. And Elsa was soon a shuddering mess, but Anna would not give her the satisfaction of a third orgasm. Just as Elsa neared the precipice, just as she was ready to fall over and feel the ways of pleasure sweep over her once more… Anna stopped. She moved back. And once Elsa’s eyes opened and peered over at her, she moved her wet fingers into her mouth and licked every finger clean. Moaning as she tasted her sister on her fingertips. Elsa panted, wanting to call her sister back to her, wanting to beg.

 

It did not end loud. “Anna! Please… why did you stop?” Elsa called out, finally regaining her voice. Anna merely smiled, staying out of reach of her sister as she stood against the piano. The redhead moved her hands behind her back: “How bad do you want it Elsa?” She asked, her face the picture of innocence. “How bad… do you want me to come back over there… and finish what I started?” Elsa felt a shiver move down her body as Anna spoke. “Tell me.” The blonde faltered as she stood there. But Anna knew her sister well. With a confident step forward, Anna drew one of her sister’s hands up and turned it over as she brought it closer to her mouth. “Please Elsa… I just want to know.” She spoke softly as she let her lips close into a kiss in the palm of Elsa’s hand. As she drew away, she heard a faint gasp. With a smile, she let her tongue fall against her sister’s skin once more, and up to her thumb, before taking it in her mouth. She moved her eyes to glance up at her older sister and noticed that the glazed look had return; moving to the next finger, she repeated the process of trailing her tongue to the tip before letting her mouth engulf it. She made it to the ring finger before she heard anything.

 

“Please…” Halting in her movements, she looked up to see that Elsa held her other hand just above her heart, there was a look of such love and such want in her clear blue eyes that Anna withdrew from Elsa’s right hand, using her left hand, she entwined their fingers as she stepped up to stand just in front of her sister. With her right hand, she brought Elsa’s face forward and she connected their lips. They kissed softly at first, before the fire was lit once more and their kisses turned passionate. Teeth pulling at lips, tongues invading each other’s mouths. And it was enough of a distraction, that Elsa was surprised when fingers moved back over her womanhood. Using her fingers to pump in and out of Elsa, she used her thumb to move against Elsa’s clit. Starting out slow, quickly picking up the pace until Elsa’s back was slamming against the piano and Elsa could no longer keep their lips connected.

 

She yelled out into the heated air that stank of sex and sweat. Unintelligible, except for the times that Anna’s name could be heard. The redhead continued, harder and faster. The piano skidded along the tile as they pushed against it. Until finally, Elsa’s body tensed. Pleasure called lights to her eyes and made her back bow, and made a loud moan fall from the back of her throat with a keening quality that Anna never knew she’d wanted to hear. And as the crest of the orgasm began to fade, Elsa sagged. Anna was quick to catch her sister, moving them to the floor as she came down from her orgasm. Aftershocks shook her body as they both settled, Elsa in Anna’s lap.

 

And as Elsa regained her voice, she looked up at Anna, a blush fresh across her cheeks. “I can’t believe you did that.” Anna laughed then. Full-blown laughed. “Oh… somebody would have heard us.” Elsa turned in Anna’s lap, hiding her face in the cloth of Anna’s skirt.

 

“Well, if we don’t fix your state of dress… they’ll know exactly what happened.” Anna laughed. Which caused Elsa to sit up and look down at herself. Her bodice was lower than its original place as her breasts hung for Anna to admire; while her skirt was twisted to the point where the slit was now more revealing than intentioned. And soon, Elsa’s blush had moved from her face down to her shoulders as her embarrassment took hold. “Come on. It’s simple.” Within a few moments, Elsa was properly covered once more and they were both sitting in their original spots when Kai came in with their mid-day meal.

 

Anna laughed as the blush became a permanent fixture on Elsa’s face for the remainder of the day.

-x-

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I was talking about plugging in my keyboard earlier with a friend… and I started playing ‘Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?’… and then this happened… so yea.
> 
> Title… because I feel the strange need to explain this. One: pianos were called pianofortes before they chopped off the last bit (although I don’t remember the exact music era this happened in… so I just called it a ‘piano’ in the fic). Two: Forte means ‘loud’… supposed to signify that Elsa got loud… yo… (yes I know, I’m a dork for explaining this…)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to send me constructive criticism. I still don’t think I’m very good with smut… so anything that you can say that would possibly help me. Feel free to message me in any form that works for you.


End file.
